With Your Love
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby get together, and move into their own home together right outside of the park, and their love grows stronger and stronger, and sometimes, it all falls apart with work drama, and friendship drama. Also, Rigby's aunt can't support her two kids, so she lets Mordecai and Rigby care for them until she can get on her own two feet again. How can they cope? Morby yaoi.
1. New Place

**With Your Love**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby finally realize their feelings for each other, and move into their own home together right outside of the park, and their bond grows stronger and stronger, and sometimes, it all falls apart with work drama, and friendship drama. Also, Rigby's aunt can't support her two kids, so she lets Mordecai and Rigby care for them until she can get on her own two feet again. How can the young couple cope as life goes on? Morby yaoi.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Place

It was a typical day at the park. Mordecai and Rigby were slacking off in the house, playing video games and eating junk food. They had secretly been together for about a week, and were saving up their money to buy one of the small mobile homes located outside of the park. They had worked hard and earned the money, as of now, they were waiting for the moving van to arrive to take their belongings to their new home.

"Aww! Dude, stop using that attack on me!" Rigby whined as he pressed multiple buttons on his Xbox 360 controller, attempting to beat Mordecai at their new video game. Mordecai paused the game, and glanced at Rigby. "What the heck man-" Rigby couldn't continue as Mordecai's lips crashed against his. He wrapped his petite arms around Mordecai's slender neck, their tongues wrestling in each others mouths. They pulled away to catch their breath, and Rigby smiled. "You're such an asshole." he mumbled as his bony hands trailed down Mordecai's back, sending chills up the Blujay's spine.

They heard honking outside, and Mordecai peeked out the window. "The van is here, we should help them start bringing stuff downstairs." Mordecai stated aloud. "Alright," Rigby grinned and opened the door for the two men who were driving the van. The men went upstairs and helped Mordecai pack all the furniture downstairs and into the van. Rigby, since he was so small, got the bags. Before they knew it, they were done and ready to go. As Rigby and Mordecai walked to their car, they saw open the window. He popped his large head out, and grinned. "Goodbye chaps! It was a jolly good show sharing a home with you two! Best of luck!" he shouted merrily.

"Thanks Pops!" Mordecai and Rigby stated loudly in unison. The duo got into their car and the moving van followed them to the end of the park, where they located their small mobile home. It wasn't much, but it was a start for the young couple. Mordecai parked the car, and helped the men place the furniture around. Rigby groaned as he began unpacking. He hated work. He was in the middle of sorting he and Mordecai's clothes, when he felt his phone ringing in his pocket. His ringtone bursted out Candy Shop by 50 Cent. He opened it and cleared his throat. "Hello?" he stated.

"Hey Rigs, It's aunt Chrissy, I need to talk to you..." a sweet voice spoke through the phone. "Whats wrong?" Rigby questioned and began pacing in the small room. "Well... You know I just got laid off my job... I just can't do this anymore. I have no way to support baby Jamie or Brayden." she explained sadly through the phone. "Your point being?" Rigby continued, sitting down on the unmade bed. "I was wondering if you could take care of them, until I get on my own two feet again." she sighed, and Rigby's eyed widened. "Take care of your kids!?" Rigby cried aloud. He had no experience with kids.

"Please! Just until I get a job." She whimpered pitifully, and Rigby sighed, feeling sympathy for her. "Okay, fine. I'll take care of Jamie and Brayden." Rigby agreed, feeling a bad feeling about it in his gut. "Thanks so much... I'll drop them off later at your new place with their stuff. Thanks so much, love you. Bye." she hung up, and Rigby groaned. What would Mordecai think?

The moving van had left, and now Mordecai was relaxed on the couch. Rigby walked out timidly, and looked over at his boyfriend. Mordecai was exhausted, leaned back, with his feet propped up, watching TV. Rigby walked over and sat on his lap. Mordecai felt himself getting hotter with Rigby so close to him. Their relationship had begun to get a bit... um... sexual. "Hey, dude... My aunt just called." Rigby placed his tiny hands on Mordecai's shoulders. "Yeah?" Mordecai looked into Rigby's soft brown eyes. "Um... I kind of agreed to take care of my cousins for her until she got a job. So their staying with us." Rigby winced, and Mordecai's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked, and Rigby opened his eyes, and slowly nodded. "It can't be to bad, I mean, I like kids. Their funny and cool to hang around with. It'll be something new for us." He gave Rigby his cute smile, and the raccoon blushed. Mordecai pulled him closer, and they locked mouths again. Mordecai pulled away and smirked. "We're finally all alone..." he kissed Rigby's neck tendery, and Rigby let out some soft, low moans. "M-Mordecai..." he moaned and pushed his body closer. Mordecai began moving and rubbing himself against Rigby's sensitive areas. Rigby moaned loudly. "Y-yeah.." he whimpered. "You like that don't you," Mordecai smirked and took Rigby's manhood into his hand.

Rigby moaned as Mordecai started sucking on his neck and jacking him off. He moaned louder, and louder, and louder. They heard a knock on the door and they both groaned. "I'm never gonna get laid." Mordecai grumbed, and Rigby laughed as he dusted himself off and opened the door. There he saw his cousins. Brayden was 13, and Jamie was 2. They were both cute, young raccoons, who resembled Rigby. Mordecai hopped up and grabbed their bags, taking them to the guest room. "Well... welcome home." Rigby smiled, not knowing exactly what to say. He wasn't the best with kids.

Jamie began to cry loudly, and Brayden groaned. "I wish mom was here..." he mumbled as he picked his sister up to sooth her. Mordecai returned and sighed as he kneeled down next to Brayden. "I'm Mordecai, you must be Brayden." he grinned, and Brayden walked back outside with his sister. "This may take some time getting used to." Rigby smiled sheepishly. "We should have gotten a bigger house." Mordecai stated. "Why?" Rigby asked with a curious expression on his cute little face. "The kids wouldn't be able to hear what goes on in the bedroom." Mordecai winked and kissed Rigby's cheek. "Stop talking." Rigby laughed.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review, and don't forget to follow and favorite this story! Their may be smut in later chapters, and maybe... -gasps- mpreg! If you guys want. Thanks for reading, and let me remind you to leave a review, favorite, and follow this story for me to continue. Spring greetings to you all!


	2. What Happens in the Park

**With Your Love**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby finally realize their feelings for each other, and move into their own home together right outside of the park, and their bond grows stronger and stronger, and sometimes, it all falls apart with work drama, and friendship drama. Also, Rigby's aunt can't support her two kids, so she lets Mordecai and Rigby care for them until she can get on her own two feet again. How can the young couple cope as life goes on? Morby yaoi.

* * *

Chapter 2: What Happens in the Park

**(WARNING: DETAILED AND HOT YAOI SEXEH TIEM)**

It was Monday, and Mordecai and Rigby were going their separate ways to drop the kids off. Mordecai went to drop off Brayden at school, and Rigby went to drop Jamie off at daycare.

"Well Brayden, I hope it all goes good at your new school. Good luck bro." He smiled and ruffled the younger raccon's tuft of brown hair. Brayden smiled slightly and slung his backpack over his shoulders and hopped out, heading into the school building. Mordecai smirked. "I can't wait until Rigby gets home..." he quickly backed out and headed back towards the park.

Rigby was singing along to the radio built into the cart as he drove his niece to the local daycare, ran by... he shuddered at the thought, Eileen. She started the daycare about two months ago, and it got a bit crowded quickly. He was holding Jamie in his lap as he parked the cart, and held his sleeping niece up against his waist as he walked in.

Eileen blushed and smiled. "Hey Rigby... whose the little cutie pie?" she questioned as she took Jamie from his arms. "She's my niece, Jamie." Rigby sighed deeply. "Well, see ya later Rigby." Eileen waved as Rigby began to walk out. "Bye Eileen," he mumbled, and went back to the cart. He hopped in, and backed out, smiling at the thought of he and Mordecai having their oh-so-needed 'alone time'.

Rigby finally pulled into the driveway, only to see some flower petals leading into the trailer. He rolled his eyes and laughed, turning the cart off. Mordecai set up a camera in their bedroom, smirking to himself. He saw his imperfectly perfect mate walk into the house. They made eye contact, and Rigby slowly shut the door as he made his way to Mordecai. Mordecai grabbed him by his shoulders.

Rigby's eyes widened as Mordecai threw him on the bed. "I've been waiting to long for this..." Mordecai whispered under his breath. Rigby blushed and looked up at him with big innocent brown eyes. "I just want to fuck you so hard dude..." Mordecai began to sweat and stared down at him. Their lips crashed together, eyes squinted shut with lust.

Mordecai flipped over, so that Rigby was on top of him. Rigby pulled away and smiled seductively. He began to grind against him, the tension building up. "Oh fuck... you're so sexy.." Mordecai moaned and held Rigby's waist. Rigby scooted down and his eyes widened at the size of Mordecai's private area. "Dude..." he mumbled.

"I don't think it'll fit in either hole..." he stated, and Mordecai smirked. "Only one way to find out." he replied, and Rigby began to lick up and down against Mordecai's shaft. "Ohh, slut..." Mordecai pushed Rigby's head down. Rigby choked a bit, then got adjusted to it, moving his head up and down. Mordecai moaned, his precum leaking in Rigby's mouth.

Mordecai grabbed some lube from their nightstand, and a condom. He slipped on the condom, and rubbed the lube on his shaft. Rigby blushed as he was pushed down onto his back. Mordecai scooted up, sucking on Rigby's neck. Rigby moaned and winced as Mordecai pushed in slowly. He whimpered slightly, and moaned from the pain and pleasure.

Sweat poured down their bodies, and Mordecai gave Rigby a delicious glare. Rigby smiled. "Fuck me hard, I've been a bad boy." the camera continued to roll, without Rigby even noticing. They were scooted up against the end of the bed frame. Mordecai began to slam in and out of Rigby hard. Rigby moaned loudly. "Yeah! Say you l-like my big cock!" Mordecai cried as he threw his head back from the pleasure.

"I l-love your b-big cock!" Rigby whimpered, and continued to grind against him, in unison with his thrusts. "Ah-ah-ah-ahhh-ah!" Rigby squeaked out. "Ughh! Fuck!" Mordecai moaned.

* * *

Brayden groaned as he walked in. It was 5:00, and his guardians hadn't picked him, or his sister up. He held Jamie in his arms. They were both soaked from the rain. He laid his sister down on the couch, and tiptoed into their bedroom. Mordecai and Rigby were snuggled up together under the covers. Brayden noticed the camera, and raised an eyebrow as he grabbed it. He turned off the recording.

He smirked. "Karmas a bitch." he laughed as he ran outside towards the cart. He started it up, and pulled out onto the road, driving towards Benson's new house that was just up the road. He pulled into the driveway, and hopped out of the cart. He knocked on the door, and Pops answered. "Hello there young chap! Please, come in!" Pops smiled and held the door open for the small raccoon. Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, and Hi-5, along with Thomas, and Thomas' girlfriend Johanna, looked at him.

"What is it Brayden?" Benson mumbled. "Heres the reason why Mordecai and Rigby missed work today." Brayden handed him the camera, and Benson pressed a few buttons, and the video began playing...

* * *

Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this sexy chapter ;) Please leave a few reviews or no chapter 3! Thanks for reading, follow, favorite, and review please! Love ya!


	3. Troublesome Teenagers and Angry Bosses

**With Your Love**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby finally realize their feelings for each other, and move into their own home together right outside of the park, and their bond grows stronger and stronger, and sometimes, it all falls apart with work drama, and friendship drama. Also, Rigby's aunt can't support her two kids, so she lets Mordecai and Rigby care for them until she can get on her own two feet again. How can the young couple cope as life goes on? Morby yaoi.

* * *

Chapter 3: Troublesome Teenagers and Angry Bosses

Rigby woke up with a smile. He moved slightly, shifting Mordecai's slim body around and waking him up. "Good morning my sexy..." Mordecai yawned and sat up. "That was so good..." Mordecai complimented, and Rigby winked at him as he hopped up. "It sure was baby," He slapped his pert butt as he left their bedroom and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Mordecai couldn't help but follow, and watched as Rigby began running water, and hopped behind the curtain. "I'm so gonna fuck you again..." Mordecai smirked as he got shut the door and got in with Rigby.

Meanwhile, The group and Benson's house had finished watching the video. "I can't believe Mordecai and Rigby are queers!" Muscle Man grimaced, and Benson shook his head, while Pops sat in the corner and cried. It was nothing new to Skips, so he remained nuetral. Thomas was trying to comfort his scarred girlfriend, and Brayden laughed.

"I can't believe those two... two... _IDIOTS_!" he growled. "Come on," Brayden led Benson to the cart, and they began drove at full speed back to the trailer.

At the trailer, Mordecai paused. "Shit..." he mumbled as he pulled out of Rigby and ran into their bedroom, only to find the camera gone. "Damn it!" He yelled. "Babyyy..." Rigby whined, "I need your cock..." he mumbled. "Dude! Your stupid cousin took the video camera!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"What!? What video camera!?" Rigby growled, stepping out of the shower. Mordecai ran his fingers through his hair and frowned. "Rigby!" he sighed deeply as Rigby dried himself off and walked out, only to get hit by the cart and land in mud.

Mordecai covered himself with a towel, and his eyes widened when he saw Benson and Brayden in the cart, along with the video camera. "Dude!" Mordecai yelled at the younger boy, who crossed his arms with a mean smile. Rigby whined as he got out of the mud. "That's _it! YOU'RE FIRED!"_ Benson screamed, and Mordecai and Rigby glanced at each other.

"I want you out of the park, NOW!" Benson growled, and got back in the cart, taking off, pushing Brayden out. Rigby leaned against the stair railings, and to Brayden and Mordecai's shock, started crying.

"It's over Mordecai. Just forget it!" Rigby cried. "I'm leaving!" he yelled as he stomped into the house. "Honey, wait!" Mordecai ran after him, and Brayden wiped his tears away and frowned deeply, feeling full of guilt and sorrow. "I was so stupid... I can't believe I tore them apart like that..." he whispered to himself.

"Please don't leave Rigby..." Mordecai wrapped his arms around him, and Rigby pulled away violently. "I have no reason to stay. I'm not a porn star Mordecai..." he threw his belongings into a bag, and held little Jamie up to his waist, along with the kids items. "Rigby!" Mordecai felt warm tears stream down his face. "Come on Brayden." he mumbled.

The young raccoon looked down, feeling terrible for what he had done. He tagged along with his older cousin. Mordecai fell to his knees and began crying. He saw Thomas beginning to pull out his car, but it stopped. His girlfriend ran out toward Mordecai, and threw her arms around her. "I'm so sorry... I hope you know, if you feel alone, you have me." She smiled in a kind way, and Mordecai nodded slowly as she got back up and ran towards Thomas' car.

It began to rain, and Rigby tried to stop crying in front of his little cousins. Jamie whimpered, and Rigby covered her and Brayden up with a blanket. "Well guys... hopefully they'll let us into a hotel room for a night..." Rigby whispered, kissing Jamie's cheek.

"Rigby... I'm really sorry..." Brayden whimpered. "It's okay. Mordo was a jerk anyway." Rigby shook his head and they walked to the hotel. Rigby opened the door and led them inside. "Can we please have a hotel room? Just for one night. We have no where else to go..." Rigby whimpered. "Sorry, but no money means no room." the lady at the counter stated.

Rigby groaned and led the kids back outside. He had another option. He took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Eileen. "Hello?" Eileen answered. "Hey... It's Rigby... you think me and my cousins could stay at your place for a bit?" he questioned. "Sure! Eileen giggled through the phone. "Okay, see ya." Rigby hung up and smiled.

At the trailer, Mordecai was having a breakdown. He was jobless, loveless, and alone. He was in absolute misery. He was cured up on the couch, staring at pictures of he and Rigby kissing on his phone. He walked outside into the rain, and found the camera in the mud. He ran and with all his might, he tossed it into the lake.

Muscle Man drove by on his motorcycle with Starla, and shouted, "See you later faggot!" Mordecai rolled his eyes and went back inside. "I hope I just die..." he sighed. He went back inside and went into the bedroom. He lye down, and hope he wouldn't wake up as he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. I put a lot of hard work and effort into this, so please follow, favorite, and **please** leave a review! Thanks so much guys, love ya! :)


End file.
